


A year worth of coffee

by iriswesttt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/pseuds/iriswesttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris lets Linda convince her to go on a date with a boy that Linda herself had a date with once by promising a year of coffee in case Iris doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A year worth of coffee

There’s a boy in her bed. That is the first thing Iris notices when she wakes up. It has been so long since there last was a boy in her bed. Eddie had been it and there was a good year since they had broken up.

Not that Iris finds necessary to have a boy in her bed, she was fine and content on her own, but she couldn’t deny that the warmth and softness of his skin against her skin is somewhat alluring. The boy in question is naked and Iris smiles into his collarbone, smelling like sex and what’s left of his perfume, and realising that what they did last night does make her happy.

When Linda approached her with the preposterous proposal of setting her up with a guy that Linda herself had gone on a date with, Iris had been sure no other idea on earth had more of a potential for disaster.

Linda argued that she had gone on  _one_  date with Barry and that all they did was kiss and that they weren’t at all compatible but that he was sweet and kind and that she was sure that Iris would love him. 

Iris couldn’t believe that Barry would ever agree to be set up by his almost-but-not-really-ex-something. She actually couldn’t believe any guy who would agree to that would be anything but a creep, but after Linda promised her that if he was a creep she would pay for all of Iris’ coffee for a whole year she agreed to go on a date with him.

And now he was naked on her bed.

Iris’ phone buzzes by her bedside and it’s Linda so she grabs a t-shirt and a pair of panties holding the phone tight in her hand so the buzzing sound doesn’t wake Barry up, and closes her bedroom door behind her as she answers it;

“So, will I be skint for having to pay for the insane amount of caffeine you drink for a year?”, Linda asks on the other side of the line while Iris skips in one leg, trying to get the other through the right hole of her underwear.

“I don’t know, what was the deal again?”, Iris says, buying time. She doesn’t wanna admit to Linda that she likes Barry. Throughout the whole date she kept thinking  _damn, I really wanted that free coffee for one year, why did you have to be cute?_

“I would buy you coffee if by the end of your date you decided he was a creep. If you had fun, even a little bit of fun I’m free.”

“I’ll have to get back to you on that”, she tells Linda, entering the bathroom to check on the mess that her hair must be. She pulls it in a pony tail as Linda questions her;

“You haven’t decided?”

“Well, technically the date isn’t over yet.”

Iris turns her neck a bit to the right to see a purple mark there reflecting back from the mirror. He gave her a hicky. How could she not have noticed him giving her a hicky? She allows her fingers to feel the skin there, tender and delicate. She’s so distracted by it that she barely hears Linda’s scream;

“Iris West! You had sex! I’m so proud!”

So the  _shut up_ she utters in response is a few seconds too late and doesn’t have the aimed effect.

“So? You like him!”

“I think I do.”

“I knew it! I know you, West!”, Iris wishes Linda could see her rolling her eyes. “You should be thankful you have such a generous friend that lets a good one go for you.”

Iris can’t help the laugh.

“Oh, so you let him go for me? His aversion to sports had nothing to do with that then, uhn?”

“What’s up with that, by the way? What guy doesn’t like football?”

She laughs again at the predictability of her friend and Linda joins her in it.

“You forget that I know you too.”

“Yeah, yeah, all right”, Linda concedes.

“I should go”, Iris tells her. She needs to think about this, about whatever this is and she desperately needs caffeine in order to do so, but Linda advises her in turn;

“Yeah, you go get some.”

* * *

When Iris steps back into her bedroom Barry is pulling up his boxers, or brief boxers, or whatever they are. It doesn’t really matter, what matters is that she gets one last peek before he’s dressed, her eyes traveling up his body, and one can’t really tell he would have all this muscles when he’s under the loose apparel he wears, with the several layers even though is summer, but he has them all right.

She would feel a little bad about the swipe she gives him if when she reached his eyes she couldn’t tell that they were stuck on the vicinities of her tits.

“Hi”, she offers and watches as he blushes slightly, hiding his face for longer than necessary while pulling his t-shirt down, messing his hair in the most enticing way in the process, and when his head has successfully passed through the t-shirt she can see the smile on his lips, like he can’t help it, the little dimples and teeth showing and the way it wrinkles his eyes, making it shine darkened and green.

“Hi”, he looks her up and down once again and she offers him one of the coffee mugs.

“I don’t know how you take it, there’s milk in the kitchen if you like that, I just put a little sugar cause, well, that’s how I take it.”

“Just sugar is fine”, then he tries it and tells her; “This is really good coffee.”

She turns around, hoping to hide the smile on her lips, picking up discarded pieces of clothing around her room and trying to understand where all this sudden nervousness is coming from. She can feel his eyes on her, they send an electric shiver down her spine.

She drops whatever she’s holding (there’s probably some Barry clothes in there too) into the chair that sits in front of her vanity and turns to face him. 

Barry is nervous and shy too, she can tell, but his eyes never leave her so Iris steps carefully into his direction, taking the mug away from his hand and placing besides hers on her vanity before going into the tip of her toes, pulling him down to her (it’s only now, on vertical and without her heels that she realises how tall he actually is), and places a kiss on his warm, coffee flavoured lips.

She rests her forehead on his and says;

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

And then he is kissing her again, delicately, like he’s testing it, like he hasn’t left a mark on her neck the night before, like he had never bitten her nipples or licked her warm and satisfied. When he pulls away to study her face Iris scratches her throat and offers;

“So, I don’t have much on my fridge cause Saturday is usually the day I do my grocery shopping. I have like… a toast… to offer you…”

He doesn’t let her finish before he’s kissing her again. This time he pulls her bottom lip between his, sucking on it before a lick and a tentative bite, and he pulls away again and Iris is about to ask him if he would like to go out for food, if he would like to spend the day, tell him she doesn’t want this to be over, but all it comes out, in a weirdly strangled voice, is;

“Do you have any plans for today?”

Barry smiles at her, big and smugly and she punches his shoulder, hoping that that makes it clear that even though he’s turning her into melted-Iris she doesn’t really appreciate all this righteous self-satisfaction.

He laughs at her, throwing his head back and it exposes the perfect spot on the length of his neck, so she sucks on it, and it’s his breath that catches as he says; 

“Well, that depends.”

She looks into his green eyes and against the soft morning light she can fully appreciate the length of his ridiculously long eye lashes so she asks;

“On what?”

He smiles before kissing the tip of her nose and saying;

“If this girl I’m into is free.”

And he is such a nerd. And it’s ridiculous how attracted to him she is, but she decides to play his game anyway;

“She’s probably free, I mean she has to do her groceries, but she’s mostly free.”

“Then I plan on being busy.”

And his hands travel down her spine cupping the cheeks of her butt as he pulls her to him, as if the statement needed any sort of additional explanation.

“You are such a nerd”, she lets him know, taking backward steps towards her bed.

“Well, as long as you’re charmed by that”, he tells her, carefully falling into her, holding his weight on his arms by her sides and Iris searches for the hem of his t-shirt  between them so she can feel his skin underneath and the fabric of it tickles her right above her hips, where her own t-shirt rode up and left skin exposed and she assures him;

“I’m charmed.”

**Author's Note:**

> written to answer to a request at my tumblr iriswestthings


End file.
